mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Discord
Discord 'jest postacią epizodyczną, po raz pierwszy pojawił się jako główny antagonista w premierze sezonu 2. Księżniczka Celestia wyjaśnia że Discord jest duchem chaosu i dysharmonii który rządził kiedyś Equestrią w stanie niepokoju i nieszczęścia, w końcu więc Celestia i Księżniczka Luna użyły Elementów Harmonii i uwięziły go w postaci kamienia. Jednak po tym gdy siostry straciły połączenie z Elementami, czar prysł i Discord był wolny. Później w serii Księżniczka Celestia postanawia, że Discord powinien być zreformowany gdyż jego magia może być pomocna gdyby zgodził się służyć dobru. Słowo ,,Discord oznacza ,,brak harmonii'' lub ,,nieporozumienia'' ew. ,,niezgoda'' lub ,,waśń''.'' Koncepcja postaci i inspiracje thumb|180px|Rysunek koncepcyjny DiscordaDiscord został zainspirowany niejakim Q, bohaterem serialu Star Trek.http://www.equestriadaily.com/2011/09/massive-jayson-thiessen-q-from-bronycon.html Obydwaj pojawiają się w błysku światła, lubią zabawę, pstrykają palcami, gdy używają swoich mocy, a nawet są grani przez tego samego aktora. Z wyglądu Discord przypomina mityczną chimerę, której ciało składało się z części wielu różnych zwierząt. Przedstawienie w serii '''Wygląd fizyczny Ten potwór nazywa się draconequus. Ma głowę kucyka i ciało złożone z wielu różnych części. Jak myślicie; co symbolizuje? — Cheerilee Słowo "draconequus" pochodzi od słowa "Draco" z łaciny czy też greckiego "Drakon", co oznacza "smok" i po łacinie "Equus", czyli "koń". Discord jest chimerą, ponieważ jest on złożony z części ciała różnych zwierząt, ale termin ten nie jest używany przez niego w serialu (Chimera pojawiła się w odcinku Lekcja Samodzielności). Jego głowa jest mniej więcej jak głowa konia, znacznie różni się od innych głów kucyków, choć Cheerilee opisuje jego głowę jako głowę kucyka. Ma poroża jelenia z prawej strony, niebieski kozi róg z lewej, jeden długi kieł, język węża, broda kozy, i białe krzaczaste brwi. Jego prawa ręka to łapa lwa, lewa łapa orła, prawa noga jaszczurki, a lewa noga kozła. Poza tym, ma prawe skrzydło nietoperza, lewe skrzydło Pegaza ', grzywę konia i ogon smoka. Kształt jego ciała przypomina węża. Discord jest podobny do Chińskiego smoka. Charakterystyka Zamiłowanie do dobrej zabawy Discord znany jest z wywoływania chaosu, lecz nie robi tego po to, aby komuś thumb|180px|Discord oszukuje Rainbow Dash zaszkodzić, ale przede wszystkim dla zabawy. W odcinku Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2, tuż przed udanym użyciem Klejnotów Harmonii, widać jego zadowolenie z poczynionych zmian. W odcinku Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy zaprasza nawet Fluttershy, aby razem z nim przejechała się na łyżwach. Ta cecha skomplikowała także jego plan w odcinkach Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1. Na przykładzie Fluttershy widzimy, że do przekabacenia głównych bohaterek wystarczyłoby zwykłe dotknięcie, lecz postanawia obrać trudniejszą, choć bardziej zabawną drogę. Przebiegłość Discord potrafi tworzyć bardzo szczegółowe plany, aby pozbyć się wszelkiego zagrożenia. Już tysiąc lat temu dopuścił możliwość, że Klejnoty Harmonii zostaną użyte przeciwko niemu, więc zasiał nasiona, które miały wyssać moc z pozbawionego Klejnotów Drzewa Harmonii, oraz uwięzić księżniczki. Po jego pierwszym uwolnieniu, dwuznaczną wypowiedzią zwabia szóstkę bohaterek do labiryntu, by tam je zahipnotyzować, żeby nie mogły już więcej użyć Klejnotów Harmonii. Po drugim uwolnieniu, pomimo jego dużo mniejszego pola manewru, udaje mu się przekonać Fluttershy, by już nigdy nie użyła przeciwko niemu swojego Klejnotu. Za każdym razem nie przewidział jednak dalszego obrotu spraw. Arogancja Podczas drugiej próby użycia Klejnotów Harmonii przez główne bohaterki, Discord jest przekonany, że także i tym razem okaże się to niewypałem i w ogóle się niczym nie przejmuje. Gdy widzi, że nie miał racji, jest już za późno. Po jego uwolnieniu, widzimy, że wyciągnął nauczkę z ostatniego spotkania. Choć na początku próbuje uargumentować, że główna szóstka nie użyje Klejnotów przeciwko niemu, to w końcu odpuszcza i decyduje się chociaż częściowo podporządkować. Z kolei zamieniając wodę na farmie Applejack w lód, podejmuje bardzo ryzykowną decyzję, która mogła potencjalnie doprowadzić do jego ostatecznego uwięzienia, lecz zgodnie z jego planem, Fluttershy dotrzymuje danej mu obietnicy i nie chce użyć swojego Klejnotu przeciwko niemu. Nieczułość oraz empatia Przed swoją przemianą, Discord w ogóle nie liczył się z tym, co czują inne kucyki. Zręcznie grał na emocjach, by osiągnąć swoje cele – wolność i rozrywkę. W odcinku Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy poznaje jednak, co to znaczy przyjaźń. Gdy raz już jej zasmakował, nie chciał tego utracić, więc gdy Fluttershy ogłasza, że nie są już przyjaciółmi, Discord postanawia naprawić swój błąd. W odcinku Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle - Część 2 groźba utraty przyjaciół ponownie powstrzymuje go przed sianiem chaosu, pomimo że kucyki już nie posiadają Klejnotów Harmonii, by bezpośrednio mu zagrozić. Z drugiej strony, rzekomo będąc obrażonym, nie kiwnął palcem by pomóc głównym bohaterkom, choć z jego pomocą wszystko poszłoby dużo łatwiej. W odcinku Królestwo Twilight zdradza on wraz z Lordem Tirekiem kucyki. Gdy jednak Tirek sam go zdradza, pokazuje głęboką skruchę i przeprasza Fluttershy i jej przyjaciółki jak prawdziwy przyjaciel. Kiedy Twilight i inne kucyki go w końcu akceptują, Discord jest naprawdę thumb|Discord i jego nowi przyjaciele szczęśliwy, co wyraża poprzez wręczenie bukietu kwiatów Księżniczce Celestii. Magia Discord posiada szeroki wachlarz umiejętności, będąc prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszą postacią z serialu. Bez problemów potrafi zmienić natychmiastowo porę dnia, tworzyć nowe przedmioty, ożywiać je, przejmować kontrolę nad thumb|Odmienione Ponyville zwierzętami oraz kucykami, zmieniać swój kształt, duplikować się, manipulować przedmiotami na odległość itd. Jedynym sposobem, by go kompletnie powstrzymać przed sianiem chaosu, jest zamiana w kamień, a nawet wówczas jest w stanie usłyszeć to, co dzieje się dookoła niego.Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy, Discord: Chociaż skamieniały, to słyszałem każde jedno słowo Celestii. Istnieje także zaklęcie, które jest w stanie uchronić dany przedmiot przed wpływem jego magii,Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy, Księżniczka Celestia: (o klejnotach) Rzuciłam czar, by ich nie wykradł i nie schował. a jego hipnoza może zostać cofnięta dzięki przywołaniu pozytywnych wspomnień.Twilight zostaje wybudzona z hipnozy, dzięki listom, które otrzymała z powrotem od Celestii. Następnie sama, przy pomocy zaklęcia, przywołuje w pamięci swoich przyjaciółek dobre chwile, które razem miały. W dwuczęściowym odcinku Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle, Ponyville zostało zaatakowane przez magiczne ciernie, które wyrosły z zasadzonych przez niego nasion. Były one na tyle wielkie, by oplatać całe budynki, na tyle silne, by łapać lub rzucać kucykami, rosły w zastraszającym tempie, a nawet były w stanie zakłócać magię jednorożców. Były one w stanie wytrzymać w ziemi przez setki lat, póki magia Drzewa Harmonii nie osłabła na tyle, by pozwolić im urosnąć. Słabości Jednak magia Discorda ma swoje ograniczenia. Elementy Harmonii mają więcej mocy niż Discord, dzięki czemu Księżniczki i główna szóstka mogli go zamienić w kamień. Jego hipnoza może zostać cofnięta dzięki przywołaniu pozytywnych wspomnień.Twilight zostaje wybudzona z hipnozy, dzięki listom, które otrzymała z powrotem od Celestii.'' Ponadto, jego chaotyczna magia może być odepchnięta z równie potężną magią Księżniczki Celestii, która rzuca zaklęcie na Elementy Harmonii aby Discord nie mógł ich wykraść Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy, Księżniczka Celestia: (o klejnotach) Rzuciłam czar, by ich nie wykradł i nie schował. Pomimo swojej siły, Discord jest słaby fizycznie co widać gdyż łatwo naraża się na choroby co zostało pokazane w odcinku O jednego za dużo. Historia thumb|Scena pokonania DiscordaDawno temu, Discord rządził Equestrią. Były to czasy niepokoju i nieszczęścia. Księżniczka Celestia oraz jej siostra Luna widziały jak nędzne było życie wszystkich kucyków, więc postanowiły odszukać Klejnoty Harmonii, by użyć ich przeciwko niemu, bowiem tylko one były dość potężne, aby pokonać Pana chaosu. Owe klejnoty były źródłem mocy dla Drzewa Harmonii, które sprawiało, że roślinność w Lesie Everfree nie rozrośnie się nadmiernie. Mimo to, księżniczki podjęły ryzyko, zabierając klejnoty, by użyć ich do zamiany Discorda w kamień. Discord jednak to wszystko przewidział, siejąc nasiona wysysające, które przez cały czas wysysały moc z magicznego drzewa. Trwało to jednak dłużej niż zakładał i przez setki lat magia drzewa odwlekała moment, w którym pnącza urosną na tyle silne, by uwięzić królewskie siostry i zacząć siać chaos w Equestrii. Scena petryfikacji Discorda została przedstawiona w witrażu na zamku w Canterlocie. 'Sezon 2' 'Powrót do Harmonii' W odcinku Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1 po wielu latachNie zostało określone ile dokładnie lat upłynęło od pokonania Discorda, ale jeśli uwzględnimy fakt, że nastąpiło to przed zamianą Luny w Księżycową Czarownicę, możemy wywnioskować, że upłynęło przynajmniej tysiąc lat. zaklęcie, które trzymało Discorda, zostało przełamane przez kłótnię Znaczkowej Ligi. Po swojej ucieczce, Discord zaczyna siać chaos w całej Equestrii. Pogoda wymyka się spod kontroli pegazów. W jednej z początkowych scen wspomnianego odcinka, można zobaczyć, że chmury zamieniają się w watę cukrową oraz pada z nich czekoladowy deszcz. Na dodatek uciekają, gdy Rainbow Dash próbuje je przegonić. Wspomniany pegaz na prośbę Applejack wyjaśnia: Jakby tego było mało, kukurydza na Farmie Sweet Apple zamienia się w popcorn, a jabłka urastają do takich rozmiarów, że pod ich ciężarem uginają się drzewa. Okazuje się także, że nawet zwierzęta nie są bezpieczne, gdy królikom wyrastają bardzo długie nogi. Twilight próbuje wszystko naprawić przy użyciu swoich zaklęć, lecz nie przynosi to efektu. Udaje się jej częściowo zaradzić problemowi w inny sposób, lecz jej radość zostaje przerwana, gdy otrzymuje list od Księżniczki Celestii, wzywający ją do pałacu. Główne bohaterki dowiadują się wówczas kto jest odpowiedzialny za całe zamieszanie oraz że jedynym sposobem aby go pokonać, jest użycie Klejnotów Harmonii przeciwko niemu. Niestety, okazuje się, że zostały one skradzione, pomimo umieszczenia w komnacie, którą mogła otworzyć jedynie Celestia. W tej samej scenie, Discord nawiązuje pierwszy kontakt z głównymi bohaterkami, lecz jeszcze nie w pełnej okazałości, a jedynie w formie żywego witrażu. Dysponuje on dość szczegółową wiedzą na temat każdej z głównej szóstki. Zapytany o miejsce ukrycia Klejnotów, dość niechętnie odpowiada w formie wiersza-zagadkiW polskiej wersji nierymowany.: Lecz Twilight Sparkle błędnie to interpretuje, myśląc, że Klejnoty zostały ukryte w pałacowym labiryncie. [[Plik:Roześmiany_Discord_S2E01.png|thumb|left|180px|,,Powodzenia kucyki hahaha!]]Po dotarciu na miejsce, Discord pojawia się po raz drugi, lecz tym razem w pełnej okazałości. Aby upewnić się, że przyjaciółki nie będą "oszukiwały", pozbawia je rogów i skrzydeł. Ustanawia też zasadę, że cała szóstka musi uczestniczyć w poszukiwaniach. W rzeczywistości, chciał on jedynie rozdzielić bohaterki, aby mógł je jedną po drugiej urobić. Bez wsparcia przyjaciółek, cztery z sześciu kucyków uległy jego namowom, stając się przeciwieństwem tego, co reprezentują. #Applejack zostaje zwabiona do "Gaju Prawdy", gdzie zostaje jej przedstawiona wizja "przyszłości", w której traci ona swoje przyjaciółki. Nie mogąc znieść prawdy, postanawia od tej pory kłamać. #Pinkie Pie trafia do parku balonikowego, w którym ożywione balony bez przerwy się śmiały. Jeden z nich płata jej złośliwego psikusa, powodując, że wszystkie balony zaczęły śmiać się z Pinkie. Discord przekonuję główną bohaterkę, że dokładnie to samo robią jej przyjaciółki i robi z niej ponuraka. #Rarity zostaje przedstawiona iluzja pięknego diamentu, któremu jednorożec nie może się oprzeć. W rzeczywistości jest to zwykły głaz. Discord robi z niej arogancką, chciwą klacz. #Fluttershy pomimo starań, nie ulega namowom antagonisty. Wściekły Discord zamienia ją siłą w gbura. #Rainbow Dash zostaje przedstawiona wizja zrujnowanego Cloudsdale. Postawiona przed wyborem: kontynuować misję, czy lecieć ratować swój dom; wybiera to drugie. Ucieczka Rainbow spowodowała natychmiastowe przerwanie ''gry, tym samym powodując zniknięcie labiryntu. Discord wyjaśnia sfrustrowanej Twilight, że nigdy nie powiedział, że Klejnoty są w labiryncie. Po ponownym przeanalizowaniu zagadki, dochodzi ona do wniosku, że są one ukryte w Ponyville. W drodze do miasteczka, na jaw wychodzi jego pełnia mocy. Cały krajobraz jest nie do poznania, kucyki i inne zwierzęta dziwnie się zachowują, a na dodatek jest w stanie zmieniać cykl dnia i nocy wedle własnego uznania. Głównym bohaterkom w końcu udaje się odnaleźć Klejnoty Harmonii, lecz nie działają one poprawnie, ponieważ ich właścicielki już nie reprezentują odpowiednich cech. Po stoickim zachowaniu Discorda podczas ich użycia można wywnioskować, że dokładnie tak to zaplanował. Piątka kucyków, i tak ledwie się tolerujących, zdecydowała się rozejść w różne strony. Zrezygnowana Twilight traci wiarę w magię przyjaźni, co wprawia Discorda w euforię, ponieważ nikt nie byłby w stanie go teraz powstrzymać. Księżniczka Celestia przewidziała to i zdecydowała się odesłać wszystkie wysłane jej dotąd listy. Dzięki nim, Twilight odzyskuje wiarę w przyjaźń i dzięki odpowiedniemu zaklęciu, udaje jej się na nowo zjednoczyć przyjaciółki. thumb|Powtórna zamiana Discorda w kamieńZa drugim razem, tak samo jak i za pierwszym, Discord nie traktuje poważnie gróźb głównych bohaterek. Próbuje on odebrać Klejnoty siłą, lecz Twilight tworzy pole ochronne, dzięki któremu jego próby spełzły na niczym. W końcu zostaje wyzwolona moc połączonych Klejnotów, tym samym zamieniając zaskoczonego Draconequusa w kamień i przywracając wszystko do normy. 'Sezon 3' 'Misja resocjalizacyjna' Discord nie zostaje jednak uwięziony w kamieniu na długo. Tym razem jednak, nie ucieka on sam. Księżniczka Celestia thumb|Uwolnienie Discorda pragnie, aby jego magia była używana do czynienia dobra, zamiast zła,Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy, Księżniczka Celestia: Siła Discorda może się przydać, gdyby zgodził się służyć dobru. dlatego powierza przyjaciółkom zadanie, aby przekonać go do dobrowolnego''Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy'', Księżniczka Celestia: Wiem, że to niełatwe zadanie, ale nie prosiłabym, gdybym nie była pewna, że zdołasz go doprowadzić do '''prawdziwej przemiany. przejścia na stronę dobra. Uważa też, że to właśnie Fluttershy nada się najlepiej do tego zadania. Szóstka głównych bohaterów decyduję się spełnić wolę swej księżniczki i używa Klejnotów raz jeszcze, aby wypuścić Discorda z jego więzienia. Od razu zaczyna on używać swej magii dla zabawy, zamieniając małe zwierzątka w bestie. Wyjawia też, że pomimo zamiany w kamień, wciąż mógł wszystko słyszeć i że zna już plany dotyczące jego osoby. Początkowo nie chce kompletnie słuchać kucyków, a spojrzenie Fluttershy nie przynosi efektu, ale pod groźbą ponownej zamiany, odczarowuje zamienione zwierzęta, lecz w tej samej chwili po kryjomu przejmuje kontrolę nad kilkoma bobrami. Na czas resocjalizacji, Discord zamieszkuje w domu Fluttershy. Gospodyni pokazuje swoją gościnność, dzięki czemu ma thumb|left|180px|Discord u Fluttershy zamiar się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, a ostatecznie przeciągnąć go na stronę dobra. Jej przyjaciółki odnoszą się jednak sceptycznie do tego pomysłu. Twilight postanawia znaleźć w swojej bibliotece czar, dzięki któremu będzie mogła siłą zmienić jego podejście. Discord przewidział jednak taki obrót sprawy, wykradając odpowiednie strony z książekSama scena wykradzenia nie została ukazana w serialu., a następnie zjadając je''Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy'', Spike: Przykro mi bardzo, ale on „jest sobą” do tego stopnia, że kradnie nam zaklęcia z biblioteki! Fluttershy: Dlatego jadł papier na obiad… Twilight Sparkle: Zeżarł je?!. Pomimo przeszłości Discorda, Fluttershy pozwala mu na dość dużo swobody, między innymi zostawiając go na chwilę samego w domu, lub pozwalając na obracanie jej domem w powietrzu. Draconequus wykorzystuje to, by spróbować poróżnić pegaza z jej przyjaciółkami poprzez pochwalenie jej życzliwości oraz określenie jej przyjaciółek jako "wredne". Pomimo tych słów, Fluttershy nie zgadza się z nim. W odpowiedzi Discord stwierdza: Twilight dowiedziawszy się o zniknięciu kart z zaklęciami reformującymi, próbuje ostrzec Fluttershy przed działaniami Discorda, lecz pozostaje ona nieugięta w swoim zamiarze zaprzyjaźnienia z Draconequusem, na dowód przytaczając powyższe zdanie. Aby spróbować przełamać lody, zaprasza wszystkie swoje przyjaciółki na obiad, by udowodnić jak bardzo zmieniła jego zachowanie. Przyjmują to zaproszenie, lecz widać, że nie podchodzą do tego pomysłu zbyt entuzjastycznie. Discord, przy pomocy swojej magii, przygotował stół oraz zmienił wystrój wnętrza. Przy okazji, ożywia niektóre przedmioty, by pomóc przy serwowaniu potraw oraz rozbawić gości. Niestety, zaczynają one dokuczać piątce gości, a sam Draconequus wypiera się wszelkich zarzutów kierowanych w jego stronę. Rainbow Dash próbuje ostrzec Fluttershy, przed planami Discorda, dotyczącymi przekonania Fluttershy, by nigdy nie użyć przeciwko niemu swojego Klejnotu oraz dziwi się, czemu daje mu aż tyle swobody. W odpowiedzi, gospodyni oskarża swoje przyjaciółki o niedawanie mu szansy oraz wypowiada znamienne słowa, uzasadniające jej wyrozumiałość: Discord zdał sobie w końcu sprawę z tego, że zyskał pierwszego przyjaciela w całym swoim życiu.Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy, Discord: Cóż, ja… nigdy wcześniej nie miałem przyjaciół. Uroczystość została przerwana przez Angela, który językiem migowym przekazuje wieści o powodzi na farmie Sweet Apple. Na miejscu okazuje się, że bobry, nad którymi Discord przejął wcześniej kontrolę, zbudowały ogromne tamy, zalewając tym samym cały sad. Wszystko to było robotą Discorda. Fluttershy prosi go, by wszystko naprawił, lecz stawia on jeden warunek: pegaz musi obiecać, że na znak ich przyjaźni, już nigdy nie użyje przeciwko niemu swojego klejnotu. Po chwili namysłu, pomimo cichego sprzeciwu swoich przyjaciółek, postanawia przystać na tę prośbę. Niestety, Draconequus nie był do końca szczery i zamiast wszystko naprawić, zamienia wodę w lód. Ku przerażeniu przyjaciółek, Fluttershy wciąż nie chce użyć swojego Klejnotu, by nie złamać swojej danej właśnie obietnicy. Discord uznaje to za swój moment triumfu, wyraźnie podkreślając fakt, że nie użyje ona swojego klejnotu, ponieważ są przyjaciółmi, lecz ów pegaz zrzeka się tego. Draconequusa z początku nic to nie obchodzi, lecz gdy zdał sobie sobie sprawę, że może stracić swojego jedynego przyjaciela, postanawia przywrócić wszystko do normy. thumb|178px|Discord kłania się Celestii Discord wyznaje, że choć wolał poprzedni stan, to przywrócił wszystko do normy ze względu na swoją nową przyjaciółkę. Przy Celestii obiecał używać swojej magii do czynienia dobra, zamiast zła (przez większość czasu). Na wszelki wypadek, księżniczka postanawia pozostawić od tej pory Klejnoty przy Twilight. Sposób na zaklęcie W tym odcinku Discord występuje w jednej z retrospekcji Fluttershy, jak również w piosence Celestii. On jest również wymeniony przez Spike'a '''Sezon 4 Discorda można zobaczyć w nowym intrze (które zastępuje stare właśnie od początku 4 sezonu) w domu Fluttershy za oknem. 'Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle' thumb|left|Jedna z wizji - pierwsze pokonanie Discorda Discord został zresocjalizowany, jednak zagrożenie z jego strony nie minęło zupełnie. Podczas przygotowań do jednego z corocznych Letnich Świąt Słońca, Księżniczki Celestia i Luna znikają w nieznanych okolicznościach, na niebie pojawia się jednocześnie słońce i księżyc, a w Ponyville pojawiają się tajemnicze czarne ciernie, których nie w sposób się pozbyć. W pierwszej chwili główne bohaterki podejrzewają o to Discorda, więc przyzywają go przy pomocy Klejnotów Harmonii... w trakcie gdy brał kąpiel. Proszą go, by uwolnił księżniczki i powstrzymał dziką roślinność, jednak on wypiera się wszelkich zarzutów. Piątka kucyków nie chce mu uwierzyć i zamierza ponownie zamienić go w kamień, lecz w jego obronie staje Fluttershy, ponieważ nie ma dowodów, że to jego sprawka. Twilight prosi go więc, by pomógł im rozwiązać zagadkę tych zdarzeń, lecz poprzednie słowa tak go obraziły, że odmawia. Dzięki magicznemu eliksirowi Zecory, Twilight doznaje wizji przeszłości, odrobinę rozjaśnia sprawę. Podczas jednej z wizji widzimy, jak królewskie siostry odnajdują Klejnoty Harmonii w Drzewie Harmonii, a w innej jak używają ich przeciw Discordowi, po raz pierwszy zamieniając go w kamień. Cała szóstka kucyków niezwłocznie wyrusza do lasu na poszukiwania Drzewa Harmonii, lecz po drodze przypadkiem thumb|,,Będę potrzebował więcej popcornu''sprowadzają na siebie gniew skalnego krokodyla. Zagrożenie zostaje opanowane, jednak przyjaciółki Twilight dochodzą do wniosku, że nie mogą ryzykować życia świeżo upieczonej księżniczki, ponieważ gdyby coś jej się stało, Equestria pogrążyła by się w anarchii. Alikorn niechętnie przystaje na tę propozycję i wraca do Ponyville, podczas gdy pozostała piątka kontynuuje poszukiwania. Gdy Discord się o tym dowiaduje, zaczyna nabijać się z księżniczki, która trzyma się z dala od niebezpieczeństwa, podczas gdy jej przyjaciółki ruszają mu naprzeciw. Jego słowa przemawiają Twilight do rozsądku, która wraca tam, gdzie zawsze było jej miejsce - u boku przyjaciółek. Po kolejnych problemach, szóstka kucyków odnajduje w końcu Drzewo Harmonii. By je uleczyć, decydują się zrzec swoich klejnotów, przywracając moc magicznej roślinie. Discord od razu to zauważa, i daje subtelnie do zrozumienia, że nic już go nie powstrzymuje przed sianiem chaosu, lecz zostaje upomniany przez Fluttershy, która zagraża mu końcem ich przyjaźni i każe posprzątać cały bałagan. Discord wyjawia, że to on zasadził te nasiona przed swoim uwięzieniem, oraz jaki był ich cel. Zapytany o powód zatajenia tej informacji, twierdzi, że w ten sposób Twilight nauczyła się czegoś nowego o byciu księżniczką. 'O jednego za dużo' thumb|left|Niebieski Discord szuka miejsca, gdzie rośnie kwiat. Discord ponownie pojawia się w Ponyville podczas przyjazdu Księżniczki Cadance w odcinku O jednego za dużo. Wygląda jednak inaczej niż zwykle, mianowicie jest niebieski. Mówi, że ma niebieską grypę (z ang. blue flu) i za każdym razem gdy kichnie dzieje się coś dziwnego. Discord zaraża chorobą Applejack i Rarity oraz prosi, aby ktoś się nim zajął na czas grypy. Discord pojawia się przed oczami Twilight i Cadance i prosi, aby go przygarnęły do biblioteki. Twilight niechętnie zgadza się i zaprowadza Discorda do łóżka, a on śpiewając piosenkę prosi o różne rzeczy i wychwala szklankę wody. Następnie Twilight pyta się go jak zwalczyć grypę. Discord mówi, że rośnie taki specjalny kwiat, który jest lekarstwem. Księżniczki zabierają Discorda na powozie do miejsca, gdzie rośnie kwiat, ponieważ twierdzi, że sam nie jest w stanie podróżować. Kiedy Twilight i Cadance znajdują kwiat (większy, niż w ich wyobrażeniach) z podziemi wyskakuje dziwne stworzenie. Po uporaniu się z nim Discord sam powraca do zdrowia, a kwiat okazuje się niepotrzebny. Księżniczki są bardzo złe. Ostatecznie kwiat ulecza Rarity i Applejack, ale Discorda dopad a inna choroba i po powrocie Fluttershy z poszukiwań bryzusiów lokuje się u niej. 'Targi wymiany' Chociaż Discord nie pojawia się w tym odcinku, sprzedawca Stellar Eclipse posiada wiele lamp wzorowanych na jego wyglądzie. 'Królestwo Twilight' Zdawałoby się, że Discord nie jest już wrogiem kucyków, w co najwyraźniej wierzy Księżniczka Celestia, która wysyła Draconequusa, by schwytał groźnego zbiega z Tartaru – Lorda Tireka. Dzięki zdolności do wyczuwania zaburzeń thumb|Tirek zachęca Discorda aby się do niego przyłączyłrównowagi w magii, Discord z łatwością wyczuje, jak nowy wróg wysysa magię z kolejnego kucyka. W oczekiwaniu na kolejny ruch Tireka, draconequus zagłębia się w lekturze pamiętnika Twilight Sparkle i jej przyjaciółek, zaznaczając przy tym kilka interesujących fragmentów. Pod Zamkiem Dwóch Sióstr spotyka się także z jego autorkami i zwraca im uwagę na to, że tajemnicza skrzynka nadal nie została jeszcze otworzona. Przychodzi mu do głowy myśl, że może w niej znajdować się coś, co dowiedzie wartości Twilight jako księżniczki. Zaznacza przy tym, że mówi o tym, bo wie, iż przeżywa ona właśnie swój kryzys wartości, twierdząc, że jest jedynie księżniczką od „machania i uśmiechania się”. Wprawdzie dowiedział się on tego przez podsłuchiwanie, ale, jak sam to określił, nie zna jeszcze „zawiłych niuansów” przyjaźni. W końcu żegna się z szóstką kucyków i smokiem, przypominając przy okazji Fluttershy o spotkaniu przy herbatce, obiecując także, że przyniesie nieco kanapek z ogórkiem. Choć spotkanie z perspektywy kucyków nie należało do szczególnie przyjemnych, to przyznają mu one rację – w tej skrzynce może być coś bardzo ważnego i zamierzają jak najszybciej znaleźć sposób, by ją otworzyć. Gdy złoczyńca wysysa magię z kolejnego bezbronnego jednorożca, Discord bez problemu go wytrapia. Draconequus przybiera formę zwykłego kucyka, by zwabić łotra do siebie i go pojmać. Centaur jest zaskoczony i pełen podziwu dla Discorda, że ten jest już wolny, ale jego zdziwienie sięga zenitu, gdy widzi, jak ten się zmienił – z samolubnego, na robiącego coś dla przyjaciół (głównie dla Fluttershy). Tirek jest zaskoczony, że ktoś taki mógł się zbratać z kucykami, porzucając swą prawdziwą naturę, by utrzymać się w ich łaskach. Złoczyńca namawia Discorda, aby dołączył do niego, a otrzyma coś lepszego od przyjaźni – wolność. Gdy tylko Tirek zdobyłby całą moc magiczną Equestrii, zaprowadzenie w niej chaosu miałoby dostarczyć mu jeszcze większej radości. Niestety, Discord ulega w końcu namowom centaura, przechodząc tym samym z powrotem na stronę zła. Pomaga swojemu nowemu sprzymierzeńcowi w zdobyciu coraz większych pokładów sił magicznych. Z czasem Tirek staje się na tyle silny, by pochłaniać nie tylko magię jednorożców, ale także pegazów, pozbawiając ich zdolności kontroli pogody, skazując tym samym Equestrię na brak deszczu. Także ziemskie kucyki nie są bezpieczne, a bez ich siły nie mogą uprawiać ziemi. Następna w kolejce jest magia alikornów, a z Discordem u boku, nawet same księżniczki nie mogłyby go powstrzymać. Gdyby Tirek zdobył ją dla siebie, już nic nie byłoby go w stanie powstrzymać. Aby uchronić się przed tym, magia Księżniczki Celestii, Księżniczki Luny i Księżniczki Cadance zostaje przetransferowana do Twilight w nadzi ei, że zły centaur nie dowie się o czwartym alikornie. Discord jednak wyczuł co się święci, ale mimo to nie wspomniał o tym ani słowem Tirekowi. W drodze do sali tronowej naprzeciw nim staje Shining Armor, ale on i reszta straży królewskiej nie mogą się równać parze potężnych łotrów. Centaur nie zdąża pochłonąć magii księżniczek, ale odsyła je za to do Tartarosu. W podzięce Discordowi za jego pomoc, Tirek wręcza mu swój medalion na znak swojej wdzięczności i lojalności. Mówi, że otrzymał go od kogoś mu bliskiego. Tirek zauważa witraż przedstawiający księżniczkę Twilight Sparkle (o którym trójka pozostałych alikornów najwyraźniej zapomniała) i jest wkurzony na Discorda, że mu o tym nie powiedział, lecz on się broni, mówiąc, że potrzebował dowodu na lojalność centaura, który otrzymał dopiero przed chwilą. Draconequus wyjawia mu miejsce pobytu ostatniej księżniczki. Potem spotyka się z przyjaciółkami Twilight w Ponyville. Z początku Fluttershy jest uradowana z jego powrotu, sądząc, że oznacza to pokonanie Tireka, jednak Discord szybko wyjawia swoje zamiary, biorąc piątkę kucyków i smoka na zakładników, częstując ich przedtem po raz ostatni kanapkami z ogórkiem. Fluttershy nie może w to uwierzyć i wspomina ze łzami w oczach, że przecież byli przyjaciółmi. I choć Discord dopuścił się zdrady, to nadal z bólem patrzył, jak Tirek pochłania moc kucyków. Jednak zdrada prowadzi do dalszej zdrady. Po pochłonięciu tak wielkich pokładów magicznych mocy kucyków, zły centaur był już dość potężny, by wziąć dla siebie także moc Discorda, który nie był mu już do niczego potrzebny. Wcześniej podarowany medalion nie miał dla Tireka żadnego znaczenia, bowiem dostał go od brata, który zdradził go bardzo dawno temu, przez co trafił do Tartarosu. Tirek wyruszył na pojedynek z Twilight. Po wyrównanej walce bez rozstrzygnięcia, oferuje on księżniczce wymianę – jej moc w zamian za uwolnienie przyjaciół. Fluttershy krzyczy do przyjaciółki, że nie są tego warte, lecz Discord odpowiada: Twilight godzi się na taki układ… w zamian za uwolnienie wszystkich przyjaciół, w tym Discorda, choć ten dopuścił się wcześniej paskudnej zdrady. W końcu i on zostaje uwolniony, za co dziękuje księżniczce, po czym przeprasza Fluttershy. Dodatkowo w podzięce wręcza alikornowi medalion od Tireka, i choć otrzymał go wcześniej w nieszczerych okolicznościach, to tym razem jest to prawdziwy prezent. Okazuje się on ostatnim kluczem do tajemniczej skrzynki. Moc w niej zawarta pozwala na pokonanie Tireka i zesłanie go z powrotem do Tartarosu, oraz na zwrócenie Equestriańczykom niezbędnej im magii. Po wszystkim w centrum Ponyville wyrasta wielki zamek dla Twilight. Znajdują się w nim trony dla Twilight i jej przyjaciół. I choć Discord nie dostał swojego własnego tronu, to on też jest jej przyjacielem. Discord w końcu został zaakceptowany przez inne kucyki i w podzięce wręczył bukiet kwiatów Celestii. Frekwencja Discord po raz pierwszy pojawia się w dwuodcinkowym pilocie drugiego sezonu, jako główny antagonista. Następnie jest nieobecny aż do odcinka Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy, gdzie w końcu przechodzi na stronę dobra. Pojawia się także w dwuodcinkowym pilocie czwartego sezonu, gdzie widzimy między innymi jak w dalekiej przeszłości został zamieniony w kamień, oraz jak zasiał nasiona wysysające. Ciekawostki *W odcinku "Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy", tuż po przejęciu kontroli nad bobrami, Discord łamie tzw. czwartą ścianę, zwracając się do publiczności słowem: "Ojej". *W tym samym odcinku widać, że królik Angel nie lubi Discorda, bo zajął mu miejsce na kanapie i wystraszył w postaci marchwi, gdy powiedział "Ładna ze mnie marchewka?". Discord również nie przepada za Angelem, co okazuje przy każdym ich spotkaniu. *Od 4 sezonu w czasie trwania czołówki, Discorda można dostrzec w oknie chatki Fluttershy. *Discord ukazany na witrażu w "Powrót do Harmonii cz.1" był pomarańczowy mimo, iż w oryginale jest on beżowy. *Gdyby nie kłótnia Znaczkowej Ligi w odcinku "Powrót do Harmonii cz.1", Discord najprawdopodobniej nadal byłby zaklęty w kamień. Cytaty Galeria Uwagi en:Discordsv:Discordde:Discordes:Discordja:Discord Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Stworzenia